Richer Lives and Ones We Love
by The Golden Phoenix Song
Summary: Sequel to 'Precious Gifts and Brighter Days'. 'And in the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years.'


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books or movies. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The song 'Angel' belongs to Sarah McLachlan.**

**A/N: Hello again, guys! Here's a sequel to one of my previous fanfictions called 'Precious Gifts and Brighter Days'. This was inspired by a suggestion made by lil miss wifey, my first and only reviewer to that story. lil miss wifey, this is dedicated to you!**

**And something else - the famous American President mentioned is Abraham Lincoln. Also, I borrowed a line from the Prisoner of Azkaban movie and tweaked it a bit to suit the circumstances.**

It was a chilly winter day when Amelia Brookwater and her mother sat on a bench with its green paint peeling off. It was now more chipped wood than the dark green it had been previously.

Amelia sighed. It had been exactly three months from the day she first met a man called Remus Lupin. She hadn't seen him since.

Seeing her daughter's far-away look, Jane Brookwater ran a gentle hand over Amelia's now-bald head. She so wished the Remus would return to this park, so that her daughter could at least see her friend one last time.

Somehow, Jane thought, even though she hadn't been told, Amelia knew that she did not have much longer to live. Another three or four months at best, the doctors had said.

Mother and daughter both jumped as they heard someone approach from behind. As Amelia saw who it was, her eyes lit up. She moved faster than Jane had ever seen her since she had begun chemotherapy three months before.

In hardly a moment, Amelia had thrown her thin arms around Remus Lupin. He looked down at the bald head in surprise. After embracing the man for a while, Amelia detached herself, looking up at him.

Remus was shocked. Was this really the same girl he had met three months ago? The bright, cheerful girl with sparkling eyes and a radiant smile?

What Remus saw now was a far cry from what he had been expecting. Now he saw a gaunt, thin girl with dark circles under her eyes and a solemn expression on her face.

'Hi, Remus,' Amelia said finally. Her voice was still soft and gentle, despite her sickly appearance.

Remus looked sadly down at her, asking, 'What happened to you?'

Amelia looked down at her feet for a moment, before saying, 'I... have cancer.'

Remus's eyes widened. He had heard of this Muggle disease. Cancer. His grandfather on his father's side had died of it.

Remus knelt in front of the girl, cupping her cheek in his hand. 'Oh, Amelia...' he said.

'It's okay.'

'No!' Remus said sharply, startling both Amelia and her mother. 'It's not okay. You're a child, Amelia! You don't deserve to die when you've hardly even lived!'

Amelia sighed, her blue eyes meeting Remus's brown. ' 'And in the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years.' That's what a famous American President once said.

'It's not... death I'm scared of. It's leaving the people I love behind.'

Behind her, Jane looked on sadly. She had been right. Her daughter did know that she would die soon.

For a moment, Remus and Amelia fell into silence, just looking at each other. Remus started to speak. 'But the ones that we love never really leave us. We can always find them... in here.' He touched his hand to his heart.

'Thank you, Remus,' said Amelia. 'You've... you've made me so happy. I'm so glad to have met you.'

Remus shook his head. 'It is I who should be thanking you, Amelia. You were one of the very few people to accept me. I am eternally grateful for your friendship.'

Once again, Amelia wrapped her arms around Remus tightly. Remus was quick to return the embrace, stroking her back.

After a long while, the two stepped back. 'I have to go,' said Amelia regretfully. 'I've got another chemo session today.'

'Goodbye, Amelia,' said Remus. Somehow, he knew this would be their final goodbye.

He nodded to Jane. 'Thank you, Jane. Your daughter's companionship has been invaluable to me. You've raised her well.'

Jane looked at Remus sadly for a moment, before stepping forward and hugging him. 'No, thank _you_, Remus,' she whispered into his shoulder. 'You've made Amy's life so much richer. I can't express how grateful I am to you.'

The two released each other. Goodbye, Remus,' said Jane. 'Take care.'

'The same to you both,' Remus responded.

And with that, mother and daughter turned away. Remus felt a surge of deja vu as Amelia turned back, raising a hand in farewell. He responded in kind.

Three months later, a small group of people could be seen in that same park, dressed in black. Remus Lupin looked on from that same green bench as the memorial service ended, and the sweet strains of a soprano voice reached his ears:

_'You're in the arms of an angel... may you find some comfort there...'_


End file.
